The present invention relates to a power exhaust device for packing sheet used in sharing and packing device of medicine, which, more particularly, is designed to continuously and forcedly feed the packing sheet containing medicine prescribed dose by dose by means of power in order to remove interference with the operation of heating rollers and a cutter.
In general, a medicine sharing and packing device denotes a machine designed to automatically dispense and pack tablets and powder prescribed dose by dose for a patient. Packing sheet is unrolled from a packing sheet roll and continuously fed. Medicine is dropped from a hopper into the folded packing sheet. The folded packing sheet containing medicine continuously comes into and is sealed by a pair of heating rollers so that medicine is packed dose by dose.
For a conventional sharing and packing device of medicine, packing sheet containing medicine prepared as prescribed is fed by feed rollers, cut by a cutter, and discharged to the outside along the discharge support plate.
However, the conventional sharing and packing device of medicine has disadvantage in that since the packing sheet containing medicine is fed and discharged by the rotation of heating rollers and feed rollers, and at this time the feed rollers work in a state of being in contact with the upper edges of the packing sheet, if the device is not handled with care a large quantity of packing sheet containing medicine may not be continuously discharged to the outside, not be spread near the heating rollers, feed rollers and cutter, and as a result, be folded near them, thereby having an adverse effect on the operation of the heating rollers and feed rollers, and particularly the cutting position may be deviated.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantage described above. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power exhaust device for packing sheet used in sharing and packing device of medicine, which is designed to continuously and forcedly feed the packing sheet containing medicine prescribed dose by dose in a straightly spread state by means of power in order to avoid interference with the operation of heating rollers and a cutter.
To achieve the above-described object, a power exhaust device for packing sheet used in sharing and packing device of medicine, which is mounted at the discharge position of the packing sheet containing medicine and designed to feed the packing sheet forcedly, comprises a primary motor and a secondary motor mounted abreast on a mounting plate for generating rotational force with power applied, a primary rotating body made of sponge and fixed to the shaft of the primary motor, and a secondary rotating body made of sponge and fixed to the shaft of the secondary motor, with the circumferential surfaces of both primary and secondary rotating bodies coming into contact with each other.